Soul Bound
by OrionStartraveler
Summary: The Earth is gone. Cybertron can no longer be revived. Mars has become the home of three great cities. Tensions between Cybertronians and Humans rise with every Decepticon ree will rise to change fate. So who are the Three when there are six?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes ( short story)**

 **Subconscious " Orion come on. The deep sea and the story await."**

 **Orion " I know sub but we need to introduce ourselves first, don't we?"**

 **Sub " I guess you are right." Sub said with a deep sigh.**

 **Orion "Hi everyone my name is Orion Startraveler and Mr. Anxious over there is Subconscious. He is my transformer friend that can turn into a submarine. I know the name sounds redundant but it is the only name that me and my close friend ( well she is more like an older sister to me.) Allora could agree on. Anyway thanks for reading the beginning to my fanfic and please send a lot of feedback on the story as it goes on. And as Allora would say you mechs are awesome. OK**

 **Sub NOW we can go."**

 **Sub " FINALLY!" And with that, I sealed the hatch and Subconscious sank below the surface of the water and into the unknown reaches of our story.**

* * *

 _Ch. 1 19 years ago..._

Optimus Prime stood on his balcony overlooking all of frontier and thinking how am I supposed to lead everyone on this planet when I have failed on both Cybertron and Earth.

Optimus thought about how he should have done things differently when he faced Megatron on the omega lock.

" Fire the omega lock." Megatron hadsaid.

" No. Megatron don't!" Optimus shouted.

" If you do, you will destroy the entire Earth itself!"

" Nonsense." Megatron said. " It will transform the Earth into another Cybertron." The omega lock fired and hit the Earth.

" Nooooo!" Optimus shouted. The Earth started to crack and split apart into small pieces.

" What?! This wasn't supposed to happen. It was to turn into my new kingdom." Megatron said in bewilderment. Optimus managed to get loose from his captors, pick up his sword and stab Megatron through the spark.

" This is for all those beings you have killed. It ends today Megatron!"

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tini metal feet slapping the ground hard. The sound was Jack Darby in his space battle suit, which at his command could change into a high speed car.

" Optimus. Optimus reports are coming in that Decepticons are coming from the west and with a combiner."

With a deep sigh Optimus said " Order Ironhide and his team as well as the protector bots to engage them. And Jack make sure that Blades ( of the protector bots) doesn't go overkill on this mission."

Jack smiled " OP, I think that "overkill" is putting it mildly."

Jack turned away and ran off, leaving Optimus alone with his thoughts. Will this war ever end? He wondered. All of a sudden the city shook violently.

"Prowl report." Optimus said while grabbing onto the handrail to steady himself.

"It's the Decepticons! They aren't just attacking from the west. They are also coming from the south and east." Came the reply on the intercom.

Why would they be only attacking from those three directions on less…

" It's a diversion. They are trying to distract us from their real goal. But what is their real goal?" Optimus said then asked " Prowl what is the most likely energon factory in the north that the Decepticons would target?"

" Energon factory A3, would fit the profile." Prowl replied, " and it is under attack!"

So that is what they are after. Optimus thought then said " Prowl sound the alert that the humans and all non military Autobots to find the nearest safe house. Frontier is going to transform."

" Yes sir." Prowl replied.

Optimus walked away from the balcony and to his Chiefs chair. Primus he thought I need to come up with a better name for this chair. He set down, pressed a button and descended into the command center of the city.

The command center was a big space in the middle of the whole city and usually is only manned by two or three Autobots. It was now filled to its full capacity with a mech or fem sitting in each chair. Altogether there was about thirty Autobots in the small space.

" Prowl what is the status on the safe house occupancy?" Optimus asked as his chair set down on the landing.

"Every citizen is safe and sound in the bunkers." Prowl replied

"Good. Then commence transformation sequence ." Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir." Prowl said then he ordered the other Autobots to fire up their parts and shouting "System 1 go." And so on it went until all thirty said go.

There was a loud vibrating sound coming from behind them as the the city's engines warmed up, then came the grating sound as metal scraped against metal. In no time at all, all of Frontier was transformed and walking to energon factory A3.

I just hope we don't get there too late. Optimus thought as the great city was moving.

* * *

 **Author's note ( short story.)**

 **Orion " Sub how close are we to that sea base you were telling me about?"**

 **Sub " Two or three days. Give or take."**

 **Orion " you have no idea do you?"**

 **Sub " Orion aren't you supposed to talk to the readers now?"**

 **Orion " Fine. But we aren't done discussing this. Hey, everyone, I know that this story is going to be awesome and with your help, it will be ultimate. I know guys are really excited because I mentioned Allora but this isn't hers. Thanks again for reading. One more thing you mechs are Awesome. Now Sub, let's get back on track to the sea base."**


	2. Ch2 Morning

**Author's note ( short story)**

 **Orion " Yawn. Sub how much longer until we get to that sea base?"**

 **Sub " We should be there by tomorrow afternoon."**

 **Orion " Great because I am totally ready for a change of scenery. Hey everyone thanks for reading and everything. Also the Blades for that part wasn't the Blades from transformers rescue bots, although you will see them in this story, it was the Blades from gen 1 which is a totally different character altogether. He is kinda like Raph from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Now get ready for the real start of my fanfic. ONE MORE THING you mechs are awesome."**

* * *

Morning

" Alex. Alex. Time to wake up sleepyhead."

" Wa? What?" I asked. I opened my eyes and looked toward the sound. It was my older sister Sophie.

Sophie was standing at my door in her school uniform that had the red Autobot symbol on her chest, she had a C2 on her left shoulder symbolizing that she was in her second year of college, her school uniform was colored the scheme of Prowl, (every student gets his/her choice of a color scheme for their uniform plus a helmet that matches the theme, for Rock climbing or military training.) and smiling like she knew a secret that I didn't. She is a loveable person with brownish hair and has freckles all over her face, and you can never resist her when she is offering a hug.

" I said it is time to wake up. You and Caleb need to get ready for school too ya know."

She said then disappeared down the hallway. I got out of bed with a sigh. I walked out of my bedroom door, through the hallway and into the bathroom. After I was finished I poked my head into my little brother's room which was an orderly chaos.

Caleb is a little shorter than me but barely, he has a mop of blonde hair that when he grows it out it goes straight down, he is like the human version of blur, except for the fact that he doesn't talk really fast, but he is always full of energy, well except when he is just waking up.

"Caleb time to get up," I said

" Ok." He responded.

I walked back to my room thinking _Today is going to be another long day of school, but hey at least there is going to something interesting happening today, I can just feel it._

I got dressed in my school uniform ( my color scheme is like Hounds.) after I was dressed I went to my computer to check my emails and also to sneak a peek at the two other city's ( Frontier, and Metroplex.) on Mars.

Metroplex is the oldest of the city's, he is one of the two transforming city's built on Earth when the Earth was destroyed he and his younger brother Tetraplex saved thousands of humans from the exploding planet. When they reached Mars the humans rejoiced but that came to a swift end because Tetraplex had been damaged in the escape and soon after went offline. Nobody knows how he got damaged so badly that he went offline. I think it was sabotage, one of the Decepticons must have gotten into Tetra and damaged his spark chamber.

I looked at the city where there was an even number of humans and Autobots. The city Frontier. _I wish I could live there_. I thought as I looked over the entire city.

" What are those black spots all over the city?" I asked out loud. I zoomed in and realized that they were blaster marks. A Decepticon attack! _They must have been hit in the middle of the night._ I thought to myself.

" Alex, come on the bus will be here any minute." Called my mom from downstairs.

I logged off and yelled back " coming Mom."

Meanwhile in another part of the domed city of Conrad

My optics came online when my eternal clock went off, and I got off my recharging platform. I walked out of my bay and into the sanitation area ( bathroom.) to get a nice warm oil shower. After I was done I went to the kitchen where my mother Starburst was preparing my and my brother's lunches for the school field trip.

Starburst is an orange fem that has a silver star on her right shoulder, she looks like the girl form of Bumblebee, but with a few key differences, like she is skinnier than he is and also she doesn't have big peds , she doesn't have door wings, and lastly the Autobot brand is on her left shoulder and not on the middle of her chassis.

" Well look who decided to get up." Said a soft voice to my left.

It was my older sister Pioneer. Pioneer is a small fem that is colored white on the front half of her frame with a silver line encircling it, and colored brown for the rest of her body, she has white spirals all over her back, she also has a modified chevron that extended backwards to form ivory deer-like antlers, she also had regular peds when she was younger but now that she is older her peds have started to change into what looks like deer legs and hoofs, and she has a human-like face that has a nose that looks squished near the end, she also has little winglets sprouting out of her back, and she likes to wear a visor that looks like Earth glasses, it helps her when she is shooting her bow and arrows, but she likes to wear them all the time, and she is also the shortest of the family, if you don't count the antlers. Those would make her taller than even our father.

" Did you save me an Energon cube?" I asked while sliding in next to her at the table.

" Hear." She said pushing an Energon cube towards me while reading a data pad.

" What are you reading this time?" I asked as I brought the cube to my lips.

" Earth chronicles." She responded without looking up.

" Yawn, morning Atlas, morning Pioneer." My little brother Valent said as he flipped flopped into the room.

Valent is a light blue mech that has flipper-like peds, he is almost as tall as I am, he has wings like a seeker but his are more curved, one may even say like fins, he has air intake valves where his neck meets his shoulders, and has this fin-shaped Mohawk on top of his head, his face is short of like a snout that kinda resembles an Earth dolphin's face only a bit small, and when he smiles he creates the cutest dimples ever, and he also has freckles all over his face. All these features together help him best when he is in the water, which he can only be in at home or at school, because we have what humans would call a large fish tank for a bedroom for him, and the school is rigged up so that he can swim to all his classes, and his favorite thing to say is darn flippers because he keeps tripping on them if he tries to walk like he doesn't have flippers.

" Morning Valent." Me and Pioneer both said at the same time.

" Ah oh, Pioneer has her nose in a data pad again. Best not to disturb her." Said Valent, while opening the fridge and getting a cold energon cube out of it.

" I heard that flipper boy." Said Pioneer, not even lifting her eyes off the screen.

I smirked, " So Val excited for the field trip today?" I asked.

" Oh ya, I just love going to museums to learn about ancient history." Said Valent with a touch of sarcasm.

" That is not all that the museum holds Valent. It also holds the many advancements that the human race has made, with our help of course, when they colonized Mars." Said our father Travel as he walked into the kitchen with a data pad in the crook of his arm.

Travel is an army green mech that is in the Mars human cybertronian military, he is also a history teacher and is always looking for chances to teach us some history, his frame looks kinda like the frame for Ironhide, and he is the tallest of the family.

" Ya dad, I know, but still it is old news compared to what we have nowadays." Said Valent.

" That may be true, but never forget that those who forget the past…"

" Are doomed to repeat it." Said me, Pioneer, and Valent before he could finish.

" Ok you two stooges, get on outta here your bus will be arriving shortly." He said with a straight face, but we all knew that he only called us that because he really loves us.

" Yes, dad." Valent and I said as we got up from our chairs, got our lunches and headed out the door.

" Now as for you, my little datapad worm…"

" Dad! I told you not to call me that." Said Pioneer. I laughed silently to myself as I walked out the door.

" Ok, I was only joshing ya. How's your pen pal? Has he/she written to you lately?" Asked Travel

" Yes my pen pal has and she says… Oh, blast it , I forgot to write her back." Said Pioneer getting up from her chair and reaching for her subspace area where she keeps everything that she doesn't want me or Valent to get our hands on.

" Well, you can write her back after you get back home from school this afternoon." He said, " Now off with ya, and have a good day."

" Ok dad, love ya." She said before walking out the door.

* * *

 **Author's note ( short story)**

 **Sub " Hey Orion, take a look out the front window."**

 **Orion at the window " Ok Sub." My jaw drops as I see the base. " Is that the sea base you were telling me about Sub? It is bigger than New York."**

 **Sub " Ya well, the outside is just for show. The inside is the real thing you should see. And it's a city but only a few hundred people, most are scientists, live in the sea base."**

 **Orion " Seriously? Oh well, what is the name of the base?"**

 **Sub " I was waiting for that question. Ok Orion and all you awesome mechs out there welcome to the sea base Aurora Borealis."**

 **Orion " The Northern Lights** **Sea base? That's what they named it? Seriously? Hey everyone sorry for the delay in this fanfic, but what can you do when** **sharkticons are attacking your brain? Anyway thanks again for reading and I will see you again in the next episode of Soul Bound. And once again to copy another GREAT author YOU MECHS ARE AWESOME."**


	3. Ch3 Pen Pal

**Author's note ( short story):**

 **Dr. Brinclhof " Welcome to sea base Aurora Borealis. I am Dr. Brinclhof and I shall be your guide during your stay." He said as I climbed out of the hatch of Subconscious.**

 **Orion " Thanks, Doc. I am Orion, and this is my friend Subconscious." I said shaking his hand.**

 **Dr. Brinclhof " It nice to meet you both." He said. " Now if you will follow me I will show you around." He led me out the door and into the large city.**

 **Time jump**

 **Bulkhead road:**

 **Orion " This place is enormous." I stated. " If we had city's like this one, it would take up the entire space of New York with room to spare. How did you guys build this place?" I asked**

 **Dr. Brinclhof " Careful planning, and years of hard work." He replied**

 **" Attention, Attention. A call coming in for a Mr. Orion Startraveller from a miss AlloraStar217, Deep thought, and Cliffhanger from the surface." Came a loud voice from a speaker system.**

 **Orion " Allora? Allora's calling me? I haven't heard from her in weeks. Ya who." I yelled as I ran towards the nearest com unit.**

 **Orion " Allora is that you." I asked as I looked at the face that popped onto the screen.**

 **" Allora! It is so nice to see you again." I exclaimed.**

 **Allora opened her mouth but the only sound I heard was a loud " Toooot!"**

 **" Thought!" Allora exclaimed.**

 **" What?" He said. " I am just saying hi."**

 **Orion " Nice to see you too Thought." I said with a smile spreading across my face. " Say, where is Cliffhanger that trouble maker?" I asked.**

 **Cliffhanger "I'm here. Hi."**

 **Orion "Hi Cliff, you still getting up into trouble?"**

 **Cliffhanger "No."**

 **Allora " Yes, anyhow, how are you doing?"**

 **Orion " Well considering that I am over a thousand feet below the surface of the water fantastic. And how is your story progressing?"**

 **Allora " It is great I have been getting a ton of reviews and they just keep coming." She said**

 **Orion " Cool. Hey, I need to talk to my readers here for a sec." I said.**

 **Allora " That fine take your time." She said.**

 **Orion " Hey all you awesome and crazy ( and I mean that in a good way) mechs out there, thanks for reading and for sending reviews. I really appreciate it and I would like to take this chance to officially introduce to you my friend AlloraStar217 who is the author to Is This Reality. And I would also suggest that you guys read her fanfic too. Hey, AutobotGuy710 thanks for the review and I hope that you will continue to read my fanfic. ONE MORE THING you mechs are awesome."**

* * *

 **Pen Pal**

In the city Conrad, there are many schools but none are as special as New Iacon High. It is the only school in the city where human and cybertronian students are in close quarters with each other, although they aren't in the same classrooms. This school is only the second of it's kind but there are going to be more in the future. That is where Caleb, Sophie, and I all go to school.

" Ring, ring. First bell warning, get to class before the final bell." Went the announcement system.

" See you for the trip Alex." Said Caleb as he started to walk off.

" See you there Caleb," I said waving my hand at him.

The trip he is talking about is the field trip to the Alpha Trion Museum of Human Cybertronian History.

" _I wonder what it is going to be like at the museum."_ I thought as I walked to class.

 **Time jump**

 **School Hallway:**

I was walking to where all the students were supposed to meet for the field trip when I walked into someone.

" Ugh," I said.

" Hey, you ok there buddy?" Said a metallic voice above me.

I looked up and saw one of the cybertronian teachers.

" Sorry, Mr. Kup." I said, " I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Kup is an old mech,but he is not as old as Alpha Trion mind you. He transformers into a pickup truck that is colored gray and white. His helm looks like it has a helmet on it at all times. He is a veteran of the Autobot-Decepticon war over both Cybertron and Earth, and he likes to tell old war stories a lot. His biggest fan is Grimlock the Dinobot.

" It's ok Alex, just remember to keep your eyes on the road." Said Kup before walking off.

" I am not driving yet," I muttered as I walked the other way.

" I heard that," Kup shouted over his shoulder.

" Attention, all students who are attending the field trip to the Alpha Trion Museum of Human and Cybertronian history please report to the bus entrance." Said the announcer over the intercom.

" _I had better hurry if I want to make the bus."_ I thought as I walked toward the bus entrance.

 **Time jump**

 **Outside the school. Bus entrance:**

" Ok students listen up." Said one of the human teachers.

" We will be leaving for the Alpha Trion Museum of Human-Cybertronian history in a few seconds, but first, we have a few more announcements before we depart. First of all, no item in the museum is to be touched. Second you will all be in groups of two to three people per group. Third if you brought credits for the gift shop, wait until the end of the tour. Finally, at the end of the tour, you will be assigned either a Cybertronian or a Human pen pal so that you can quiz each other on what you have seen today, as well as make new relationships with your fellow students. Your groups and pen pals have already been assigned to you."

"Awwww." The entire group went because a bunch of them were already grabbing people to be in a group with.

" No complaining, and no trading partners either. We will be watching at all times. Now let's load up and roll out."

 **Time jump**

 **The Alpha Trion Museum of Human-Cybertronian History:**

" This place is big, " said my partner Sam.

Sam is in the same grade as me but you could never tell that just by looking at him. Sam is six-foot t and wears glasses sometimes. He is a very caring person who will lend a friendly ear if anybody ever needs one, and is also like an older brother to me.

" There's the understatement of the millennia," I said as I looked up.

The museum is five stories tall if you can imagine one story being taller than Optimus Prime which is about five stories tall on Earth. The museum has many ancient artifacts such as the forge of Solus Prime, the Star Saber, and other relics of the Primes.

" So, where do we start?" I asked Sam as we walked.

He grinned at me maniacally and said " The Wrecker Section." He stated.

I grinned back but before we even got started one of the human teachers yelled.

" We are all taking the tour together so everyone stay together."

Another long "Awwwww."

" Welcome to the Alpha Trion Museum of Human-Cybertronian History." Said a perky tour guide as she walked up to us.

She was a young woman with long red hair that hung down to her shoulders, she looked like she was 25 years old, she is skinny, and has a wedding ring on her right hand, and she wore a gray museum uniform.

" My name is Rayna and I shall be your tour guide today. First, we shall visit the Hall of Heroes of the war for both Cybertron and Earth are displayed." Rayna said as she led us down a hallway.

She showed us the most famous of the heroes first like OP, Bee, and others but when she showed us the statue of Robert Epps everyone shouted at the top of their lounges " Left Cheek, Left Cheek, Left Cheek." Which made the tour guide jump out of her stockings and made the whole group laugh hard. " Yes well," she said " Yes well, that is one of his most famous sayings. And here we have one of the only stereotype transformers, Blaster." I couldn't help but laugh.

" What is so funny," asked Rayna turning around. I walked in front of the entire group so that everyone would be able to see me.

" What I find so funny is that we call Blaster a stereotype transformer, and we use stereotypes all the time in our everyday life." I finished then the rest of the group got it. Stereotype transformers and stereotypes. Even the teachers and Rayna were laughing so hard that it took a little for everyone to calm down.

" I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. Thank you young man." She said

" No pro," I responded

 **Time jump**

 **Outside the museum, lunch time:**

" Dude!" Said one of my classmates. " Nice one there."

" Thanks, " I said giving him a high five as he walked by.

" He, Alex, which bot do you think you are going to be pen pals with?" Asked Sam while opening up a soda can filled with the favorite drink of teenagers, Cosmic Rush.

" I am hoping for that kid that looks like Arcee" I responded

" Why her?" Sam asked

" Because I don't have a weird feeling around her like I do around that green seeker one," I said pointing to a green bot that was skinny, and boot like peds. He had wings like a seeker and a helm that looked like a cockatoo's when his feathers are up or down. He also has a human-like face.

" What kind of feelings?" Asked Sam with a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

" Dude you are not right in the head," I said while pushing him.

" Hey! I was only…"

" I know exactly what you were thinking," I said before he could finish. " You were thinking that I like him as in love with him. And that is soooo wrong, whenever I get near him I get goosebumps."

" Ya," Sam said. " That isn't crazy at all. When was your head examined last?" He said starting to sound weird.

" Dude, you need to stop acting like you are my older brother. But maybe you are right. Maybe I am going crazy. I will talk to my parents as soon as I get home." I said in defeat.

" Good now are you going to drink that Cosmic Rush?" Sam asked

Meanwhile at the other of the end of the courtyard

" Atlas lob the ball to me," my friend Nightfire shouted.

Nightfire is a mech about my age, he looks like a praxian but squished. He has a black color scheme all over him and purple flames on his hood and sides like Hot Rod.

" Coming at you Night," I said before lobbing the ball at him.

He skidded backward as he caught it and said " Nice lob."

" Thanks," I said. " Hey by the way which one of the humans do you think you are going to get as a pen pal?" I asked after catching the ball.

" I am really hoping for the one that came up with those jokes, now that is someone I can have fun with," Nightfire said.

" Now that sounds like something Wheeljack would say. And if he is your pen pal, well better you than me." I said

" And why is that?" asked Nightfire

" I just get this weird feeling when I am around him." I said, " Like someone is spying on me when I am alone."

" Man, you have got problems," Nightfire stated flatly. " First, it was the looking like a seeker thing, the next it was that your parents are keeping a secret from you, and now the feeling you get from being around one single human. You need to stop worrying about this kind of stuff and enjoy life." He stated.

" Night I think that you might take things way too easily," I said. " But I think that with school and everything I guess that I do need to need to calm down," I said with a sigh.

" Good, then lob the ball over to Valent. He is waving his hands like a maniac." Night said.

I grinned at him then lobbed the ball as hard as I could.

 **Time jump**

 **Drop off site in front of the museum:**

"Students as you get on the bus you will be given the email address of your pen pal and his or her name, and after three weeks you will meet your pen pal at a designated place of your choice." The teacher said.

As I walked onto the bus I got a slip of paper with the email address and name. Alex1129 , name Alex Alexander.

" _Hmm, what a strange name."_ I thought as I took my seat on the bus.

" Hey, bro, who did you get for a pen pal?" Asked my brother Valent.

" A guy named Alex Alexander," I said.

" What a weird name," Val said

" Ya. Who is yours?" I asked while putting the slip of paper in my subspace for later.

" A person name Caleb Alexander." He said then asked. " Do you think they are related?"

" If they are then I am Starscream, the one true leader of the Decepticons." I mocked. " Come on the teachers would not pair up two sets of sibs."

" Maybe. But then again maybe not." Said Valent.

I sighed with boredom as we waited for the bus to get moving and arrive back at school just in time to get on another bus and head for home.

* * *

 **Author's notes ( short story)**

 **Allora " It was great talking to you again, Orion. I have to get to scout the tracks with Thought now. See you when I can."**

 **" See ya," I said before signing off.**

 **" Hey you awesome mechs out there I am going to explore the sea base now, so later." I then exited stage right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes (short story)**

 **Orion " Hey Sub I'm back." I said**

 **Sub " Welcome back, so how did you like the city?" He asked.**

 **Orion " It was awesome. Hey everyone sorry for the wait but I had some trouble coming up with this chapter. You, mechs know what it is like with writers block. Anyway, I hope that you guys are excited about this next part so I won't keep you waiting. And once again you mechs are awesome." I said.**

* * *

 **Lunch with a Bot**

 **Three weeks later**

" Hey, Alex." called my dad from downstairs. " Isn't it time for you to go and meet with that pen pal of yours?"

" Ya, just give me a sec. I am just finishing up some homework." I said.

I logged off the computer and went downstairs to find my dad reading the newspaper.

" So where are you meeting this individual at?" he asked.

" The Jukebox," I said.

The Jukebox is the one stop shop for teens looking to hang out, play games, do group assignments, or to just sit back and listen to some cool tunes like Skillet or classical music depending on which area of the Jukebox you are in. The Jukebox is shaped like Blaster who can transform into one of those big stereo tape players, and is colored the same way as him too.

" Really?" my dad said. " Well, at least you're hanging out with people more your age."

" Ya well… Oh man, I'm late." I said while rushing out the door.

 **Time jump**

 **Inside the Jukebox**

" Now coming to all you cool cats out there, Skillet and their new hit song " Feel Invincible" at the Jukebox, station A133." went the radio DJ who is infect Blaster.

" _Target on my back. Lone survivor lasts. They got me in their sights. No,surrender, no trigger fingers go. Living the dangerous life."_

The door opens and Blaster walks in. Everybody turns their heads and Blaster says with a grin on his face.

" Don't stereotype me dudes." everybody laughs at his joke.

Blaster is a tall bot that is painted red all over his body except on his torso, where he is colored yellow where his mini-cons come out of his chest. He transformers into a regular sized tape player that you see people carry in movies set in New York City.

" Where on Mars did you here that one Blaster?" I asked him.

" Why I heard it from a tour guide at the Alpha Trion Museum of Human-Cybertronian History. I wonder how she came up with that one Alex." He said while wiggling his metal eyebrows at me.

" And here I thought that I could use that one on you, Blaster," I said through fits of laughter.

" Now, what are you doing here on a beautiful Saturday when you could be outside watching those new jets take off from the runway." He said.

" I am waiting for somebody," I said.

" Really. Is she cute?" He asked

" Not that type of somebody. And she is a he. His name is Atlas and that is all I know about him."

" Atlas. Hmm. I think I know this bot. But I would need to see him, to make sure. In the meantime how about I get us something to drink and we can wait for him." He said.

" That sounds almost like a plan Blaster," I said. " Careful who you make plans around. You might get Prowls job." I said with an evil grin spreading across my face.

Blaster's face went ghostly white ( if that is possible for a robot).

" Primus save us. Don't give any bot that idea. Now what will you have to drink?" He asked after he got his color back.

" Ultra Brew," I said.

Ultra Brew is the number one Root beer on Mars. It is a mix between soft drink and energy drink. And as gross as that sounds you would need to taste it to know how it is so good.

" Right one Ultra, and one Cube to table 5 room 8 please." He said

A spotlight came on over us and from the ceiling came a circular tray holding a purple Energon cube and a bottle of Ultra Brew.

" Thanks, Blast," I said while popping open my bottle.

" _Hey, hey, hey. Every day when I wake I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down. Chewing me up, spitting me out."_

The door opens again and everybody turns their heads again.

A green bot that has the look of a seeker and a cockatoo's head feathers walks in.

I groan. _" Oh no, it's that bot from the museum."_ I thought.

" That's Atlas," said Blaster. " Come on let's go and see if he is the bot you are here for," he said while getting up from the table.

I groan again and think _" Please let this bot not be the Atlas I am here to see."_

We walk over to the new bot and Blaster asks " Hello Atlas how are you doing today?"

" I am good. Hey has anybody named Alex Alexander come in today I am supped to meet him here." Atlas said.

" That's me," I said. " You must be Atlas." I put out my hand and he took it.

I flinched from the static shock that jumped from his offered hand.

" Nice to finally meet face to face," he said.

" Ya um, hey Blast don't you need to go and change songs now?" I asked while giving him a _can you give us some privacy_ look.

" Ya. Thanks, Alex."

He walked out, but I knew that he would be listening in on the conversation.

" I'm getting a weird deja vu vibe right now," I said.

" Um, what is deja vu?" asked Atlas.

" It is this weird feeling you get when you think that you have seen something before."

" That's freaky. Humans are so weird." He said

We walk over to the table and sat down and Atlas says " One cube to table 5 room 8 please."

Again the spotlight shines on us and the ceiling opens again and a circular tray comes floating down with an Energon Cube on it.

" So." I started. " Why do you look like a seeker?"

Atlas sighs and gives me a sad expression like he gets that question a lot.

" I am sorry if that is something too personal," I said quickly.

" Ya, well the thing is, it is really personal. So I am just going to say that it kinda runs in the family." He said before taking a swig of his cube.

The door opens again and we turn our heads as the two B brothers come in. The B brothers are Blades of the Protector bots, and Blades of the Rescue bots.

" Look who's here Atlas. It's the B brothers." I said in a low enough voice for only Atlas to hear.

" Do you think we should go and say hi?" He asked with a wicked grin on his face.

" You mean to cause some trouble," I said grinning back at him.

Atlas made one of those Holly Wood shocked faces at me but just couldn't hold it without making a grin, then he said.

" I would never cause trouble to an unsuspecting, respectable, and commonly known pair of bots just for the sake of having a little fun."

" Now **that** sounds as if you were already planning to do some trouble," I said after I took a swig of my Ultra Brew.

" Oh, well maybe I was, but I was only going to show the guy who made all those funny jokes at the museum how funny I was." He said.

" You should have heard Blaster do his own version of the joke," I said. " Blaster walks through that door and says loud enough for everyone to hear. " Don't stereotype me dudes." and everyone just bursts out laughing." It was so funny that I think that I saw someone rush to the bathroom." I said.

" So." Atlas starts. " How do you know Blaster and the B brothers?"

" Are you kidding everyone knows the B brothers because they are always arguing over the city. And Blaster I met when my sister was doing an assignment on him for her music class when she was in her first year of college. One day I and my little brother begged her hard enough where she finally brought us on the condition that we will not bother her again on one of her assignments." I said

" I wonder how long that lasted." He said while stroking his chin like he had a beard.

" Well, it has worked so far," I said.

" Would Alex, and Atlas in room 8 at table 5 please come to the radio room please, I need some assistance with the changing of tunes," said Blaster

" Blaster never asks for any help changing the song unless he is in real trouble," I said then added. " We need to hurry, and I am the only one of the two of us that knows the way," I said while rushing out the door.

 **Time jump**

 **Outside Blasters music room.**

I open the door and I hear Blaster shout " DUCK!" and then I see a giant music disc flying towards me. I ducked and in the nick of time too. I got back up and saw the disc lodged in the wall opposite the door to Blasters music room.

Atlas and I took up positions on either side of the door to Blasters music room.

" Blaster, what is going on in there?" I shouted.

" Deceptigliches are what's happening." He shouted back.

" Deceptigliches?" I asked Atlas.

" Deceptigliches are these things invented by the Decepticons to interfere with Autobot machines during the war for Earth. Nasty little creatures those things." He said.

" Well if those things are throwing Blasters giant music discs at us then we are going to need some protection," I said while reaching for my subspace.

Since humans came to Mars the Autobots have been increasing the human races technology to match their own, like giving us a human version of a subspace.

I grabbed my magnetic gauntlet and my circular shield. I put on my gauntlet and turned on the magnets and the shield came to my hand and settled on my wrist Captain America style.

" Dude!" Atlas said. " Where do I get one of those?" He asked.

" I made it in tech class this year in school. But I am sure that you could get somebody to make one for you." I said. " But we have other things to worry about right now," I stated.

" Right." He said. " We go in on three?" He asked.

" One. Two. Three!" I said then we both rushed in there.

 **Time Jump**

 **Back in room 8 table 7.**

" Blaster next time you try to do three things at the same time again make sure that you use some of your mini-cons, OK?" said Atlas.

" Don't worry about that Atlas I won't be making that mistake again, but there was a Deceptiglich in there, that is the only reason why those discs went flying," Blaster said.

" Well, at least I got to use this magnetic gauntlet that I never thought I would use except for a Halloween costume for Captain America," I said.

" Really? Is that who were trying to be like?" Blaster asked. " I thought you were trying to be more like one of the old Sentinels of Iacon." He said.

" If that is a what I looked like to you then I guess that I should be honored," I said.

" But where did you get the shield and magnetic gauntlet?" Blaster asked.

" The shield I got from a friend of my dad's who works in one of the 10 iron factories. The magnetic gauntlet I made this year in school during tech class. I am glad that I paid attention in class that day." I said.

" Ya it sure came in handy today," said Atlas. " Hey, Alex want to go see the new 1041 Jet take off? It is almost time for its first official flight."

" Sure just let me call my parents real quick to let them know that I will be getting back home later than expected," I said.

I pulled on my visor phone and pressed the home button.

The visor phone is a pair of goggles that allow you to see the person you're talking to and also has a microphone attachment that hangs by your mouth that allows you to talk to the person and has a single earpiece that allows you to hear the person's response.

" This is Thomas." said my dad.

" Hey, dad it's Alex and I am calling to let you know that I am going to be a little late getting home tonight," I said.

" OK, Alex thanks for letting me know. Love you and see you when you get back." He said.

" Love you too," I said. Then hung up and put my visor phone away.

" All ready to go Atlas," I said.

" Have fun you two and come back anytime." Said Blaster. "It is always interesting seeing how the day will go with people like you two around."

" Thanks, Blaster." Atlas and I said.

 **Time Jump**

 **At the Airfield.**

" That was awesome Atlas how we did that? I mean rushing into Blasters room with nothing but a piece of rounded metal and our bare hands." I said.

" Ya, I know. I just wish we had that on film." Said Atlas.

" I am pretty sure that Blaster has cameras set up everywhere in that building so that he can catch all his awesome moves, so I am sure that he will send the video of us doing our rescue and of us saving him tomorrow," I said.

" Sweet," Atlas responded.

" I know that you don't like to talk about looking like a seeker but I really want to know, and I promise not to laugh or make fun of you either," I said

Atlas sighs and says " OK, you see my family is descended from a tribe of seekers and as a rule for every generation there has to be one kid that is a seeker or green, but I am the first one born that has both the characteristics of a seeker and the tribe color green. It was my father's idea to reincorporate the family tradition and make me a seeker." He said.

" That is awesome. Why would you be ashamed of that?" I asked.

" It is because during the wars for both Cybertron and Earth the seekers fought for the Decepticons and that is why I am afraid of sharing that secret." He said not looking me in the eye.

" Dude being a seeker is not something to be ashamed of it is something to show off I mean come on if I had something like that in my genes I would totally be proud of it and not hide it," I said.

" Well, I guess. I'll think about it and talk about it to my family."

"Hopefully, this is a start to a bright future," I said.

" And one that has both Cybertronians and Humans having better relations and better understandings of each other," Atlas said while holding out his hand.

I took hold of it and there was that deja vu feeling again but I ignored it. Today had become the day the Atlas and I became friends. The day that we met, saved Blaster from his own music and made a deal for the future.

* * *

 **Authors notes ( short story.)**

 **Orion " Hey you mechs I just wanted to say again sorry for how long I took to write this chapter and to say that if any of you mechs has a particular transformer that you would like to see in this fanfic just let me know and I will try to incorporate them into my fanfic. And also don't try anything you read in this fanfic at home."**

 **Sub " Ya, we are what you would call experts."**

 **Orion " Sorry, a little Myth Busters thing going on there, but seriously do not try this at home. Also, I forgot to mention earlier that the Ocs of Atlas and his family are originally AlloraStar217's creations. I got permission from her for both them and the Deceptiglitches to be used in this fanfiction. Thanks, Allora."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul Bound**

By Orion Startraveler

The Earth is gone. Cybertron can no longer be revived. Mars has become the home of three great cities. Tensions between Cybertronians and Humans rise with every Decepticon attack. Three will rise to change fate. So who are the Three when there are Six?

Author's notes ( short story)

Subconscious " Orion come on. The deep sea and the story await."

Orion " I know Sub but we need to introduce ourselves first, don't we?"

Sub " I guess you are right." Sub said with a deep sigh.

Orion "Hi everyone my name is Orion Startraveler and Mr. Anxious over there is Subconscious. He is my transformer friend that can turn into a submarine. I know the name sounds redundant but it is the only name that I and my close friend Allora could agree on. Anyway thanks for reading the beginning to my fan fic and please send a lot of feedback on the story as it goes on. And as Allora would say you mechs are awesome. OK Sub NOW we can go."

Sub " FINALLY!" And with that I sealed the hatch and Subconscious sank below the surface of the water and into the unknown reaches of our story.

Part one

Optimus Prime stood on his balcony overlooking all of frontier and thinking _how am I supposed to lead everyone on this planet when I have failed on both Cybertron and Earth._

 _Optimus thought about how he should have done things differently when he faced Megatron on the omega lock._

" _Fire the omega lock." Megatron had said._

" _No. Megatron don't!" Optimus shouted._

" _If you do, you will destroy the entire Earth itself!"_

" _Nonsense." Megatron said. " It will transform the Earth into another Cybertron." The omega lock fired and hit the Earth._

" _Nooooo!" Optimus shouted. The Earth started to crack and split apart into small pieces._

" _What?! This wasn't supposed to happen. It was to turn into my new kingdom." Megatron said in bewilderment. Optimus managed to get loose from his captors, pick up his sword and stab Megatron through the spark._

" _This is for all those beings you have killed. It ends today Megatron!"_

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of tini metal feet slapping the ground hard. The sound was Jack Darby in his space battle suit, which at his command could change into a high speed car.

" Optimus. Optimus reports are coming in that Decepticons are coming from the west and with a combiner."

With a deep sigh Optimus said " Order Ironhide and his team as well as the protector bots to engage them. And Jack make sure that Blades ( of the protector bots) doesn't go overkill on this mission."

Jack smiled " OP, I think that "overkill" is putting it mildly."

Jack turned away and ran off, leaving Optimus alone with his thoughts. _Will this war ever end?_ He wondered. All of a sudden the city shook violently.

"Prowl report." Optimus said while grabbing onto the handrail to steady himself.

"It's the Decepticons! They aren't just attacking from the west. They are also coming from the south and east." Came the reply on the intercom.

 _Why would they be only attacking from those three directions on less…_

" It's a diversion. They are trying to distract us from their real goal. But what is their real goal?" Optimus said then asked " Prowl what is the most likely energon factory in the north that the Decepticons would target?"

" Energon factory A3, would fit the profile." Prowl replied, " and it is under attack!"

 _So that is what they are after._ Optimus thought then said " Prowl sound the alert that the humans and all non military Autobots to find the nearest safe house. Frontier is going to transform."

" Yes sir." Prowl replied.

Optimus walked away from the balcony and to his Chiefs chair. _Primus_ he thought _I need to come up with a better name for this chair._ He set down, pressed a button and descended into the command center of the city.

The command center was a big space in the middle of the whole city and usually is only manned by two or three Autobots. It was now filled to its full capacity with a mech or fem sitting in each chair. Altogether there was about thirty Autobots in the small space.

" Prowl what is the status on the safe house occupancy?" Optimus asked as his chair set down on the landing.

"Every citizen is safe and sound in the bunkers." Prowl replied

"Good. Then commence transformation sequence ." Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir." Prowl said then he ordered the other Autobots to fire up their parts and shouting "System 1 go." And so on it went until all thirty said go.

There was a loud vibrating sound coming from behind them as the the city's engines warmed up, then came the grating sound as metal scraped against metal. In no time at all, all of Frontier was transformed and walking to energon factory A3.

 _I just hope we don't get there too late._ Optimus thought as the great city was moving.

Author's note ( short story.)

Orion " Sub how close are we to that sea base you were telling me about?"

Sub " Two or three days. Give or take."

Orion " you have no idea do you?"

Sub " Orion aren't you supposed to talk to the readers now?"

Orion " Fine. But we aren't done discussing this. Hey everyone I know that this story is going to be awesome and with your help it will be ultimate. I know you guys are really excited because I mentioned Allora but this isn't hers. Thanks again for reading. One more thing you mechs are Awesome. Now sub let's get back on track to the sea base."

Bio

Hey all you mechs out there. This is my first fan fiction but I am sure that it is going to be great especially with Allora's help and Subconscious to help me explore the unknown reaches of the sea of stories which is where my story lies in wait to be discovered. I don't think this will be the first fanfic of its kind nor the best, but I promise it won't be the last nor the worst of its kind. And with Allora's help it will be awesome.

The characters you will read in my fanfic as well as my short story will not meet each other in any part of my fanfic, but here are their bios as well as my very close friend's bio ( at least some of her bio).

Orion Startraveler ( me). The author of this fanfic and a close friend to Allora. And I am also the mechanic of Subconscious. I am a major fan of transformers but I don't know everything there is about it. My favorite character out of all the transformers series is Silverbolt from gen 1.

Subconscious. Sub is a submarine that is colored army gray and is based off of a modern day submarine. He is my transportation through the deep sea of stories.

Allora. Allora is my closest friend and I wouldn't be doing this fanfic without her. She is the author of "Is This Reality?" And the train engineer of deep thought.

Author's note ( short story)

Orion " Yawn. Sub how much longer until we get to that sea base?"

Sub " We should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

Orion " Great because I am totally ready for a change of scenery. Hey everyone thanks for reading and everything, but that first part of my fanfic isn't the real start to my fanfic. In fact in my fanfic it happened nineteen years ago. Also the Blades for that part wasn't the Blades from transformers rescue bots, although you will see them in this story, it was the blades from gen 1 which is a totally different character altogether. He is kinda like Ragh from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and if you don't know who that is look it up. That is a request not a order. One more thing don't send me questions like " who is Raghiel" because I won't be able to describe him. Now get ready for the real start of my fanfic. ONE MORE THING you mechs are awesome."

Morning

" Alex. Alex. Time to wake up sleepyhead."

" Wa? What?" I asked. I opened my eyes and looked toward the sound. It was my older sister Sophie.

Sophie was standing at my door in her school uniform that had the red Autobot symbol on her chest, she had a C2 on her left shoulder symbolizing that she was in her second year of college, her school uniform was colored the scheme of Prowl, (every student gets his/her choice of a color scheme for their uniform plus a helmet that matches the theme, for Rock climbing or military training.) and smiling like she knew a secret that I didn't. She is a loveable person with brownish hair and has freckles all over her face, and you can never resist her when she is offering a hug. " I said it is time to wake up. You and Caleb need to get ready for school too ya know."

She said then disappeared down the hallway. I got out of bed with a sigh. I walked out of my bedroom door, through the hallway and into the bathroom. After I was finished I poked my head into my little brother's room which was an orderly chaos.

Caleb is a little shorter then me but barely, he has a mop of blonde hair that when he grows it out it goes straight down, he is like the human version of blur, except for the fact that he doesn't talk really fast, but he is always full of energy, well except when he is just waking up.

"Caleb time to get up." I said

" Ok." He responded.

I walked back to my room thinking _Today is going to be another long day of school, but hey at least there is going to something interesting happening today, I can just feel it._

I got dressed in my school uniform ( my color scheme is like Hounds.) after I was dressed I went to my computer to check on my emails and also to to sneak a peek at the two other city's ( Frontier, and Metroplex.) on Mars.

Metroplex is the oldest of the city's, he is one of the two transforming city's built on Earth, when the Earth was destroyed he and his younger brother Tetraplex saved thousands of humans from the exploding planet. When they reached Mars the humans rejoiced but that came to a swift end because Tetraplex had been damaged in the escape and soon after went offline. Nobody knows how he got damaged so badly that he went offline. I think it was sabotage, one of the decepticons must have gotten into Tetra and damaged his spark chamber.

I looked at the city where there was an even number of humans and Autobots. The city Frontier. _I wish I could live there_. I thought as I looked over the entire city.

" What are those black spots all over the city?" I asked out loud. I zoomed in and realized that they were blaster marks. A Decepticon attack! _They must have been hit in the middle of the night._ I thought to myself.

" Alex, come on the bus will be here any minute." Called my mom from down stairs.

I logged off and yelled back " coming mom."

Meanwhile in another part in the domed city of Conrad

My optics came online when my eternal clock went off, and I got off my recharging platform. I walked out of my bay and into the sanitation area ( bathroom.) to get a nice warm oil shower. After I was done I went to the kitchen where my mother Starburst was preparing my and my brothers lunches for the school field trip.

Starburst is an orange fem that has a star on her right shoulder, she looks like the girl form of Bumblebee, but with a few key differences, like she is skinnier than he is and also she doesn't have big peds like Bee, and she doesn't have door wings like Bee, and lastly the Autobot brand is on her left shoulder and not on the middle of her chassis.

" Well look who decided to get up." Said a soft voice to my left.

It was my older sister Pioneer. Pioneer is a small fem that is colored white on the front half of her frame with a silver line encircling it, and colored brown for the rest of her body, she has white spirals all over her back, she also has a modified chevron that will extend backwards to form ivory deer like antlers, she also had regular peds when she was younger but now that she is older her peds have started to change into what looks like deer legs and hoofs, and she has a human like face that has a nose that looks squished near the end, she also has little winglets sprouting out of her back, and she likes to wear a visor that looks like Earth glasses, it helps her when she is shooting her bow and arrows, but she likes to wear them all the time, and she is also the shortest of the family if you don't count the antlers which would make her taller than even our father.

" Did you save me an Energon cube?" I asked while sliding in next to her at the table.

" Hear." She said pushing an Energon cube towards me while reading a data pad.

" What are you reading this time?" I asked as I brought the cube to my lips.

" Earth chronicles." She responded without looking up.

" Yawn, morning Atlas, morning Pioneer." My little brother Valent said as he flipped flapped into the room.

Valent is a light blue mech that has flipper like peds, he is almost as tall as I am, he has wings like a seeker but his are more curved, one may even say like fins, he has air intake valves where his neck meets his shoulders, and has this fin shaped Mohawk on top of his head, his face is short of like a snout that kinda resembles an Earth dolphin's face only a bit small, and when he smiles he creates the cutest dimples ever, and he also has freckles all over his face. All these features together help him best when he is in the water, which he can only be in at home or at school, because we have what humans would call a large fish tank for a bedroom for him, and the school is rigged up so that he can swim to all his classes, and his favorite thing to say is darn flippers because he keeps tripping on them if he tries to walk like he doesn't have flippers.

" Morning Valent." Me and Pioneer both said at the same time.

" Ah oh, Pioneer has her nose in a data pad again. Best not to disturb her." Said Valent, while opening the fridge and getting a cold energon cube out of it.

" I heard that flipper boy." Said Pioneer, not even lifting her eyes off the screen.

I smirked " So Val excited for the field trip today?" I asked.

" Oh ya, I just love going to museums to learn about ancient history." Said Valent with a touch of sarcasm.

" That is not all that the museum holds Valent. It also holds the many advancements that the human race has made, with our help of course, when they colonized Mars." Said our father Travel as he walked into the kitchen with a data pad in the crook of his arm.

Travel is a army green mech that is in the Mars human cybertronian military, he is also a history teacher and is always looking for chances to teach us some history, his frame looks kinda like the frame for Ironhide, and he is the tallest of the family.

" Ya dad, I know, but still it is old news compared to what we have now a days." Said Valent.

" That maybe true, but never forget that those who forget the past…"

" Are doomed to repeat it." Said me, Pioneer, and Valent before he could finish.

" Ok you two stooges, get on outta here your bus will be arriving shortly." He said with a straight face, but we all knew that he only called us that because he really loves us.

" Yes dad." Me and Valent said as we got up from our chairs, got our lunches and headed out the door.

" Now as for you my little datapad worm…"

" Dad! I told you not to call me that." Said Pioneer. I laughed silently to myself as I walked out the door.

" Ok, I was only joshing ya. How's your pen pal? Has he/she written to you lately?" Asked Travel

" Yes my pen pal has and she says… Oh Primus , I forgot to write her back." Said Pioneer getting up from her chair and reaching for her subspace area where she keeps everything that she doesn't want me or Valent to get our hands on.

" Well, you can write her back after you get back home from school this afternoon." He said " Now off with ya, and have a good day."

" Ok dad, love ya." She said before walking out the door.

Author's note ( short story)

Sub " Hey Orion, take a look out the front window."

Orion at the window " Ok Sub." My jaw drops as I see the base. " Is that the sea base you were telling me about Sub? It is bigger than New York."

Sub " Ya well, the outside is just for show. The inside is the real thing you should see. And it's a city but only a few hundred people, most are scientists, live in the sea base."

Orion " Seriously? Oh well what is the name of the base?"

Sub " I was waiting for that question. Ok Orion and all you awesome mechs out there welcome to the sea base Aurora Borealis."

Orion " The Northern Lights Sea base? That's what they named it? Seriously? Hey everyone sorry for the delay in this fanfic, but what can you do when sharkticons are attacking your brain? Anyway thanks again for reading and I will see you again in the next episode of Soul Bound. And once again to copy another GREAT author YOU MECHS ARE AWESOME."

Author's note ( short story)

Orion " This place is huge. How long did it take to build this place Sub?"

Sub " About fourteen years give or take four years. You would need to ask one of the scientists who live there. And speaking of whom we are getting a message from Dr. Brinclhof, He say's that we should head for landing platform omega."

Orion " Roger that. Landing platform Omega here we come. Oh before I forget, hey everyone please don't yell at me about how long I took just to write the last episode, I promise this next one won't take as long to write as the last one did. I will also be mostly using gen 1 characters from transformers, but don't worry I will also have some of the newer characters to ( I could never leave out Blades of the rescue bots). And once again you mechs are awesome."

Author's note ( short story)

Dr. Brinclhof " Welcome to sea base Aurora Borealis. I am Dr. Brinclhof and I shall be your guide during your stay." He said as I climbed out of the hatch of Subconscious.

Orion " Thanks Doc. I am Orion, and this is my friend Subconscious." I said shaking his hand.

Dr. Brinclhof " It nice to meet you both." He said. " Now if you will follow me I will show you around." He lead me out the door and into the large city.

Time jump, Bulkhead road

Orion " This place is enormous." I stated. " If we had city's like this one, it would take up the entire space of New York with room to spare. How did you guys build this place?" I asked

Dr. Brinclhof " Careful planning, and years of hard work." He replied

" Attention, Attention. A call coming in for a Mr. Orion Startraveller from a miss Allora Star217 and Deepthought from the surface." Came a loud voice from a speaker system.

Orion " Allora? Allora's calling me? I haven't heard from her in weeks. Ya who." I yelled as I ran towards the nearest com unit.

Orion " Allora is that you." I asked as I looked at the face that popped onto the screen.

The face that I saw was of a young woman in her early twenties with blonde hair, she has freckles all over her face, and has light blue greenish eyes. That was the only thing that I recognized about her.

" Allora! It is so nice to see you again." I exclaimed.

Allora opened her mouth but the only sound I heard was a loud " Toooot!"

" Thought!" Allora exclaimed.

" What?" He said. " I am just saying hi."

Orion " Nice to see you too Thought." I said with a smile spreading across my face. " Say, where is Cliffhanger that trouble maker?" I asked.

Allora " O he is around here somewhere, by the way how are you doing?" She asked me.

Orion " Well considering that I am over a thousand feet below the surface of the water fantastic. And how is your story progressing?" I asked.

Allora " It is great I have been getting a ton of reviews and they just keep coming." She said

Orion " Cool. Hey I need to talk to my readers here for a sec." I said.

Allora " It's fine take your time." She said.

Orion " Hey all you awesome and crazy ( and I mean that in a good way) mechs out there, thanks for reading and for sending reviews. I really appreciate it and I would like to take this chance to officially introduce to you my friend AlloraStar217 who is the author to Is This Reality. And I would also suggest that you guys read her fanfic too. Hey AutobotGuy710 thanks for the review and I hope that you will continue to read my fanfic. Oh, one more thing please don't try to guess the storyline because then that would ruin the fun for me to tell it to you guys. ONE MORE THING you mechs are awesome."

 **Pen Pal**

In the city Conrad there are many schools but none are as special as New Iacon High. It is the only school in the city where human and cybertronian students are in close quarters with each other, although they aren't in the same classrooms. This school is only the second of it's kind but there are going to be more in the future. That is where Caleb, Sophie, and I all go to school.

" Ring, ring. First bell warning, get to class before final bell." Went the announcement system.

" See you for the trip Alex." Said Caleb as he started to walk off.

" See you there Caleb." I said waving my hand at him.

The trip he is talking about is the field trip to the Alpha Trion Museum of Human Cybertronian History.

" _I wonder what it is going to be like at the museum."_ I thought as I walked to class.

 **Time jump**

 **School Hallway:**

I was walking to where all the students were supposed to meet for the field trip when I walked into someone.

" Ugh" I said.

" Hey, you ok there buddy?" Said a metallic voice above me.

I looked up and saw one of the cybertronian teachers faces.

" Sorry Mr. Kup." I said " I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Kup is an old mech,but he is not as old as Alpha Trion mind you. He transformers into a pickup truck that is colored gray and white. His helm looks like it has a helmet on it at all times. He is a veteran of the Autobot-Decepticon war over both Cybertron and Earth, and he likes to tell old war stories a lot. His biggest fan is Grimlock the dinobot.

" It's ok Alex, just remember to keep your eyes on the road." Said Kup before walking off.

" I am not driving yet." I muttered as I walked the other way.

" I heard that." Kup shouted over his shoulder.

" Attention, all students who are attending the field trip to the Alpha Trion Museum of Human and Cybertronian history please report to the bus entrance." Said the announcer over the intercom.

" _I had better hurry if I want to make the bus."_ I thought as I walked toward the bus entrance.

 **Time jump**

 **Outside the school. Bus entrance:**

" Ok students listen up." Said one of the human teachers.

" We will be leaving for the Alpha Trion Museum of Human-Cybertronian history in a few seconds, but first we have a few more announcements before we depart. First of all no item in the museum is to be touched. Second you will all be in groups of two to three people per group. Third if you brought money for the gift shop, wait till the end of the tour. Finally at the end of the tour you will be assigned either a Cybertronian or a Human pen pal so that you can quiz each other on what you have seen today, as well as make new relationships with your fellow students. Your groups and pen pals have already been assigned to you."

"Awwww." The entire group went, because a bunch of them were already grabbing people to be in a group with.

" No complaining, and no trading partners either. We will be watching at all times. Now let's load up and roll out."

 **Time jump**

 **The Alpha Trion Museum of Human-Cybertronian History:**

" This place is big" said my partner Sam.

Sam is in the same grade as me but you could never tell that just by looking at him. Sam is six foot two, and wears glasses sometimes. He is a very caring person who will lend a friendly ear if anybody ever needs one, and is also like an older brother to me.

" There's the understatement of the milania." I said as I looked up.

The museum is five stories tall, if you can imagine one story being taller than Optimus Prime which is about five stories tall on Earth. The museum has many ancient artifacts such as the forge of Solus Prime, the Star Saber, and other relics of the Primes.

" So, where do we start?" I asked Sam as we walked.

He grinned at me maniacally and said " The Wrecker Section." He stated.

I grinned back but before we even got started one of the human teachers yelled.

" We are all taking the tour together so everyone stay together."

Another long "Awwwww."

" Welcome to the Alpha Trion Museum of Human-Cybertronian History." Said a perky tour guide as she walked up to us.

She was a young woman with long red hair that hung down to her shoulders, she looked like she was 25 years old, she is skinny, and has a wedding ring on her right hand, and she wore a gray museum uniform.

" My name is Rayna and I shall be your tour guide today. First we shall visit the Hall of Heroes of the war for both Cybertron and Earth are displayed." Rayna said as she led us down a hallway.

She showed us the most famous of the heroes first like OP, Bee, and others but when she showed us the statue of Robert Epps everyone shouted at the top of their lounges " Left Cheek, Left Cheek, Left Cheek." Which made the tour guide jump out of her stockings and made the whole group laugh hard. " Yes well," she said " Yes well, that is one of his most famous sayings. And here we have one of the only stereotype transformers, Blaster." I couldn't help but laugh.

" What is so funny" asked Rayna turning around. I walked in front of the entire group so that everyone would be able to see me.

" What I find so funny is that we call Blaster a stereotype transformer, and we use stereotypes all the time in our everyday life." I finished then the rest of the group got it. Stereotype transformers and stereotypes. Even the teachers and Rayna were laughing so hard that it took a little for everyone to calm down.

" I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. Thank you young man." She said

" No prob." I responded

 **Time jump**

 **Outside the museum, lunch time:**

" Dude!" Said one of my classmates. " Nice one there."

" Thanks" I said giving him a high five as he walked by.

" Hey Alex, which bot do you think you are going to be pen pals with?" Asked Sam while opening up a soda can filled with the favorite drink of teenagers, Cosmic Rush.

" I am hoping for that kid that looks like Arcee" I responded

" Why her?" Sam asked

" Because I don't have a weird feeling around her like I do around that greenseeker one." I said pointing to a green bot that was skinny, and boot like peds. He had wings like a seeker, and a helm that looked like a cockatoo's when his feathers are up or down. He also has a human like face.

" What kind of feelings?" Asked Sam with a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

" Dude you are not right in the head." I said while pushing him.

" Hey! I was only…"

" I know exactly what you were thinking." I said before he could finish. " You were thinking that I like him as in love like him. And that is soooo wrong,whenever I get near him I get goosebumps."

" Ya." Sam said. " That isn't crazy at all. When was your head examined last?" He said starting to sound weird.

" Dude, you need to stop acting like you are my older brother. But maybe you are right. Maybe I am going crazy. I will talk to my parents as soon as I get home." I said in defeat.

" Good now are you going to drink that Cosmic Rush?" Sam asked

Meanwhile at the other of the end of the courtyard

" Atlas lob the ball to me," my friend Nightfire shouted.

Nightfire is a mech about my age, he looks like a praxian but squished. He has a black color scheme all over him and purple flames on his hood and sides like Hot Rod.

" Coming at you Night." I said before lobbing the ball at him.

He skidded backwards as he caught it and said " Nice lob."

" Thanks," I said. " Hey by the way which one of the humans do you think you are going to get as a pen pal?" I asked after catching the ball.

" I am really hoping for the one that came up with those jokes, now that is someone I can have fun with." Nightfire said.

" Now that sounds like something Wheeljack would say. And if he is your pen pal, well better you than me." I said

" And why is that?" asked Nightfire

" I just get this weird feeling when I am around him." I said " Like someone is spying on me when I am alone."

" Man you have got problems." Nightfire stated flatly. " First it was the looking like a seeker thing, the next it was that your parents are keeping a secret from you, and now the feeling you get from being around one single human. You need to stop worrying about this kind of stuff and enjoy life." He stated.

" Night I think that you might take things way too easily." I said. " But I think that with school and everything I guess that I do need to need to calm down." I said with a sigh.

" Good, then lob the ball over to Valent. He is waving his hands like a maniac." Night said.

I grinned at him then lobbed the ball as hard as I could.

 **Time jump**

 **Drop off site in front of the museum:**

"Students as you get on the bus you will be given the email address of your pen pal and his or her name, and after three weeks you will meet your pen pal at a designated place of your choice." The teacher said.

As I walked onto the bus I got a slip of paper with the email address and name. Alex1129 , name Alex Alexander.

" _Hmmmm, what a strange name."_ I thought as I took my seat on the bus.

" Hey bro, who did you get for a pen pal?" Asked my brother Valent.

" A guy named Alex Alexander." I said.

" What a weird name." Val said

" Ya. Who is yours?" I asked while putting the slip of paper in my subspace for later.

" A person name Caleb Alexander." He said then asked. " Do you think they are related?"

" If they are then I am Starscream, the one true leader of the Decepticons." I mocked. " Come on the teachers would not pare up two sets of sibs."

" Maybe. But then again maybe not." Said Valent.

I sighed with boredom as we waited for the bus to get moving and arrive back at school just in time to get on another bus and head for home.

Author's notes ( short story)

Orion " This place is huge, I wish you could see it Allora."

Allora " Thanks Orion, I have to get to my story now, see you when I can." She said

Orion " See ya." I said then logged off.

Orion " Hey you awesome mech out there I am going to explore the sea base now so see you mechs latter." I said then exited stage right.

Author's notes (short story)

Orion " Hey Sub I'm back." I said

Sub " Welcome back, so how did you like the city?" He asked.

Orion " It was awesome. Hey everyone sorry for the wait but I had some trouble coming up with this chapter. You mechs know what it is like with writers block. Anyway I hope that you guy are excited for this next part so I wont keep you waiting. And once again you mechs are awesome." I said.

 **Lunch with a Bot**

 **Three weeks later**

" Hey Alex." called my dad from down stairs. " Isn't it time for you to go and meet with that pen pal of yours?"

" Ya, just give me a sec. I am just finishing up some homework." I said.

I logged of the computer and went down stairs to find my dad reading the newspaper.

" So where are you meeting this individual at?" he asked.

" The jukebox." I said.

The Jukebox is the one stop shop for teens looking to hangout, play games, do group assignments, or to just sit back and listen to some cool tunes like skillet or classical music depending on which area of the Jukebox you are in. The Jukebox is shaped like Blaster who can transform into one of those big stereo, tape players, and is colored the same way as him too.

" Really?" my dad said. " Well at least you're hanging out with people more your age."

" Ya well… Oh man I'm late." I said while rushing out the door.

 **Time jump**

 **Inside the Jukebox**

" Now coming to all you cool cats out there, Skillet and their new hit song " Feel Invincible" at the Jukebox, station A133." went the radio DJ who is infect Blaster.

" _Target on my back. Lone survivor lasts. They got me in their sights. No surrender no trigger fingers go. Living the dangerous life."_

The door opens and Blaster walks in. Everybody turns there heads and Blaster says with a grin on his face.

" Don't stereotype me dudes." everybody laughs at his joke.

Blaster is a tall bot that is painted red all over his body except on his torso he is colored yellow where his mini cons come out of his chest. He transformers into a regular sized tape player that you see people carry in movies set in New York City.

" Where on Mars did you here that one Blaster?" I asked him.

" Why I heard it from a tour guide at the Alpha Trion Museum of Human-Cybertronian History. I wounder how she came up with that one Alex." He said while wiggling his metal eyebrows at me.

" And here I thought that I could use that one on you Blaster." I said through fits of laughter.

" Now, what are you doing here on a beautiful Saturday when you could be outside watching those new jets take off from the runway." He said.

" I am waiting for somebody." I said.

" Really. Is she cute?" He asked

" Not that type of somebody. And she is a he. His name is Atlas and that is all I know about him."

" Atlas. Hmm. I think I know this bot. But I would need to see him to make sure. In the meantime how about I get us something to drink and we can wait for him." He said.

" That sounds almost like a plan Blaster." I said. " Careful who you make plans around. You might get Prowls job." I said with an evil grin spreading across my face.

Blaster's face went ghostly white ( if that is possible for a robot).

" Primeus save us. Don't give any bot that idea. Now what will you have to drink?" He asked after he got his color back.

" Ultra Brew." I said.

Ultra Brew is the number one Root beer on Mars. It is a mix between soft drink and energy drink. And as gross as that sounds you would need to taste it to know how it is so good.

" Right one Ultra, and one Cube to table 5 room 8 please." He said

A spot light came on over us and from the ceiling came a circular tray holding a purple Energon cube and a bottle of Ultra Brew.

" Thanks Blast." I said while popping open my bottle.

" _Hey, hey, hey. Everyday when I wake I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down. Chewing me up, spitting me out."_

The door opens again and everybody turns their heads again.

A green bot that has the look of a seeker and a cockatoo's head feathers walks in.

I groan. _" Oh no it's that bot from the museum."_ I thought.

" That's Atlas." said Blaster. " Come on lets go and see if he is the bot you are here to see." he said while getting up from the table.

I groan again and think _" Please let this bot not be Atlas."_

We walk over to the new bot and Blaster asks " Hello Atlas how are you doing today?"

" I am good. Hey has anybody named Alex Alexander come in today I am supped to meet him here." Atlas said.

" That's me." I said. " You must be Atlas." I put out my hand and he took it.

A surge of energy passes between us.

" Nice to finally meet face to face." he said.

" Ya um, hey Blast don't you need to go and change songs now?" I asked while giving him a _can you give us some privacy_ look.

" Ya. Thanks Alex."

He walked out, but I knew that he would be listening in on the conversation.

" So did you feel that too?" Atlas asked.

" Ya, but what was it? I mean talk about deja vu." I said.

" Um, what is deja vu?" asked Atlas.

" It is this weird feeling you get when you think that you have seen something before and it is only a dream but then see it or do it in real life."

" Now that is totally freaky." He said

We walk over to the table and sat down and Atlas says " One cube to table 5 room 8 please."

Again the spotlight shines on us and the ceiling opens again and a circular tray comes floating down with an Energon Cube on it.

" So." I started. " Why do you look like a seeker?"

Atlas sighs and gives me a sad expression like he gets that question a lot.

" I am sorry if that is something too personal." I said quickly.

" Ya, well the thing is, it is really personal. So I am just going to say that it kinda runs in the family." He said before taking a swig of his cube.

The door opens again and we turn our heads as the two B brothers come in. The B brothers are Blades of the Protector bots, and Blades of the Rescue bots.

" Look who's here Atlas. It's the B brothers." I said in a low enough voice for only Atlas to hear.

" Do you think we should go and say hi?" He asked with a wicked grin on his face.

" You mean to cause some trouble." I said grinning back at him.

Atlas made a shocked face but I knew that he was only faking it because of what he said next almost made me fall out of my chair laughing.

" I would never cause trouble to an unsuspecting, respectable, and commonly known pare of bots just for the sake of having a little fun." He said while wiggling his metal eyebrows at me.

I laughed and OK I did fall out of my chair but at least the floor was cushioned.

" If I knew you were this funny I would have made friends with you sooner." I said while getting up.

" Oh, I just wanted to show the guy who made that funny joke at the museum how funny I was." He said.

" You should have heard Blaster do his own version of the joke." I said. " Blaster walks through that door and says loud enough for everyone to hear. " Don't stereotype me dudes." and everyone just bursts out laughing." It was so funny that I think that I saw someone rush to the bathroom." I said.

Atlas and I both shake as we both try to keep our laughter down.

" So." Atlas starts. " How do you know Blaster and the B brothers?"

" Are you kidding everyone knows the B brothers because they are always arguing over the city. And Blaster I met when my sister was doing an assignment for her music class when she was in her first year of college. One day I and my little brother begged her hard enough where she finally brought us on the condition that we will not bother her again on one of her assignments." I said

" I wonder how long that lasted." He said while stroking his chin like he had a beard.

" Well it has worked so far." I said.

" Would Alex, and Atlas in room 8 at table 5 please come to the radio room please I need some assistance with the changing of music." said Blaster

" Blaster never asks for any help changing the song unless he is in real trouble." I said then added. " We need to hurry, and I am the only one of the two of us that knows the way." I said while rushing out the door.

 **Time jump**

 **Outside Blasters music room.**

I open the door and I hear Blaster shout " DUCK!" and then see a giant music disc flying towards me. I ducked and in the nick of time too. I got back up and saw the disc lodged in the wall opposite the door to Blasters music room.

Me and Atlas take up positions on either side of the door to Blasters music music room.

" Blaster what is going on in there?" I shouted.

" Deceptigliches are whats happening." He shouted back.

" Deceptigliches?" I asked Atlas.

" Deceptigliches are these things invented by the Decepticons to interfere with Autobot machines during the war for Earth. Nasty little creatures those things." He said.

" Well if those things are throwing Blasters giant music discs at us then we are going to need some protection." I said while reaching for my subspace.

Since humans came to Mars the Autobots have been increasing the humans technology to match their own, like giving us a human version of subspace.

I grabbed my magnetic gauntlet and my circular shield. I put on my gauntlet and turned on the magnets and the shield came to my hand and settled on my wrist Captain America style.

" Dude!" Atlas said. " Where do I get one of those?" He asked.

" I made it in tech class this year in school. But I am sure that you could get somebody to make you one." I said. " But we have other things to worry about right now." I stated.

" Right." He said. " We go in on three?" He asked.

" One. Two. Three!" I said then we both rushed in there.

 **Time Jump**

 **Back in room 8 table 7.**

" Blaster next time you try to do three things at the same time again make sure that you use some of your minicons, OK?" said Atlas.

" Don't worry about that Atlas I won't be making that mistake again, but there was a deceptiglich in there, that is the only reason why those discs went flying." Blaster said.

" Well at least I got to use this magnetic gauntlet that I never thought I would use except for a Halloween costume for Captain America." I said.

" Really? Is that who were trying to be like?" Blaster asked. " I thought you were trying to be more like the old sentinels of Iacon." He said.

" If that is a what I looked like to you than I guess that I should be honored." I said.

" But where did you get the shield and magnetic gauntlet?" Blaster asked.

" The shield I got from a friend of my dad's who works in one of the 10 iron factories. The magnetic gauntlet I made this year in school during tech class. I am glad that I paid attention in class that day." I said.

" Ya it sure came in handy today." said Atlas. " Hey Alex want to go see the new 1041 Jet take off? It is almost time for it's first official flight."

" Sure just let me call my parents real quick to let them know that I will be getting back home later then expected." I said.

I pulled on my visor phone and pressed the home button.

The visor phone is a pair of goggles that allow you to see the person your talking to and also has a microphone attachment that hangs by your mouth that allows you to talk to the person and has a single earpiece that allows you to hear the persons response.

" This is Thomas." said my dad.

" Hey dad its Alex and I am calling to let you know that I am going to be a little late getting home tonight." I said.

" OK Alex thanks for letting me know. Love you and see you when you get back." He said.

" Love you too." I said. Then hanged up and put my visor phone away.

" All ready to go Atlas." I said.

" Have fun you two and come back anytime." Said Blaster. "It is always interesting seeing how the day will go with people like you two around."

" Thanks Blaster." Atlas and I said.

 **Time Jump**

 **At the Air field.**

" That was awesome Atlas how we did that I mean rushing into Blasters run with nothing but a piece of rounded metal and our bare hands." I said.

" Ya I know. I just wish we had that on film." Said Atlas.

" I am pretty sure that Blaster has cameras set up everywhere in that building so that he can catch all his awesome moves, so I am sure that he will send the video of us doing our rescue of us saving him tomorrow." I said.

" Sweet." Atlas responded.

" I know that you don't like to talk about looking like a seeker but I really want to know, and promise not to laugh or make fun of you either." I said

Atlas sighs and says " OK, you see my family are descended from a tribe of seekers and as a rule for every generation there has to be one kid that is a seeker or green, but I am the first one born that has both the characteristics of a seeker and the tribe color green. It was my fathers idea to reincorporate the family tradition and make me a seeker." He said.

" That is awesome. Why would you be ashamed of that?" I asked.

" It is because during the wars for both Cybertron and Earth the seekers fought for the decepticons and that is why I am afraid of sharing that secret." He said not looking me in the eye.

" Dude being a seeker is not something to be ashamed of it is something to show off I mean come on if I had something like that in my genes I would totally be proud of it and not hide it." I said.

" Well I am not you but maybe it is time for I and my family to come forward and share this secret with the universe." Atlas stated while standing up.

" I guess this means a new start to a bright future." I said.

" And one that has both Cybertronians and Humans having better relations and better understandings of each other." Atlas said while holding out his hand.

I took hold of it and there was that strange feeling again but this time I didn't mind because it just meant that me and Atlas would be good friends and never forget today. The day that we met, saved Blaster from his own music, and made a deal for the future.

Authors notes ( short story.)

Orion " Hey you mechs I just wanted to say again sorry for how long I took to write this chapter and to say that if any of you guys has a particular transformer that you would like to see in this fanfic just let me know and I will try to incorporate them into my fanfic. And also don't try anything you read in this fanfic at home."

Sub " Ya, we are what you would call experts."

Orion " Sorry, a little Myth Busters thing going on there, but seriously do not try this at home."

 **Author's note (short story)**

Orion " Sub anything in this area that looks like the nemesis?"

Sub " Nope. There isn't even a school full of fish."

Orion " Well, scratch that area off the list."

Sub " Orion I have something coming in on the radar."

Orion at the radar table " Sub that isn't the Nemesis. But it is something. I'm going to check it out. Could you talk to our readers?"

Sub " No problem. Hey all you awesome mechs out there welcome back. Thanks again for reading but what we would really like right now is reviews so please send them in. Now lets see what the story holds for us. One more thing, you mechs are awesome."

 **To Talk too Dragons**

I was typing to my pen pal when my younger brother Alex came into the house glowing brighter then the sun itself. I said " Somebody get me some sunglasses, you are making me go blind from the way you are shining."

" Ha ha that is very funny sis, I think I know where Caleb's joke book went now." he said while heading to the frig.

" So how was the date, and was she cute?" I asked while giving him an innocent face.

" OK first you know that my pen pal is a he, and second it went fine even the part where I almost got beheaded." he stated.

My head snaps up and I look at him as he takes a swig of a bottle of Ultra Brew. " What did you just say?" I asked.

He smiled at me, toke one more swig of his Ultra Brew then said. " I almost got beheaded. In fact I was almost beheaded three times." He kept a strait face while saying this and was acting like not being beheaded was something that normal people do all the time.

I opened my mouth to tell him that I wasn't falling for his little prank and that he really needs to work on his acting when a small dinging sound caught our attention. We turned our heads and saw that it was Alex's portable computer. We went over to it and saw that the little letter envelope was was doing a small little dance. Alex opened it up and a video started playing. The first thing I noticed was Alex with his magnetic gauntlet with his circular shield on it standing on the other side of the door frame to Blaster's music, and on the opposite side to that was a green mech that looked like a seeker with a cockatoo's head feathers on his helm then they both rush into Blaster's music room while giant music discs are flying at them, four of them almost missing my brothers head.

I looked from him then back to the computer then back again.

" Hmm, I guess I missed seeing that one." He said not looking the least bit worried that he had almost died.

" Seriously that is what gets your attention, you almost died." I screamed at him. " You went into a room that was lunching giant discs at your head with nothing but a rounded piece of metal and your bear hands. That was the most stupidest things that you have ever done." I said getting my voice under control.

He looked at me, scared now and not sure on how to respond. Finally he said " It was the right thing to do, plus there was no one else there who could help."

" It might have been the right thing to do but you could have at least gotten more people to help, like calling one of the protector bots for help." I said

" I know but still if I didn't help then Blaster might be stasis lock or worse." he responded.

" Ya and you could be dead now too, which is what is going to happen when mom and dad get home." I said grabbing my book and putting it into my subspace.

" Where are you going?"He asked.

" Out with my friends, to somewhere where you can't fallow." I replied while walking out the door.

" Try not to get beheaded." He yelled at me.

I roll my eyes as I unlock my hover car, get in, buckle up, start the engine, and back out of the driveway.

 **Time Jump**

 **Temple of the Predicons.**

I drive up to this big building that looks like one of the ancient Mayan pyramids except much bigger. This building is the Temple of the Predicons. It was made during the first years after the Earth was destroyed and Mars became our new home. It is dedicated to the ancient rulers of Cybertron and those that came before them, the original primes. Originally the temple was going to be called The Temple Of Primus, but OP said that that sounded like they were trying to change our religion, so he asked for any other names, and that's when Prediking came limping forward and said in a voice that begrudged no argument " I think it should be named the Temple of the Predicons." The Autobots looked at each other then back to Prediking then OP said " I think that should be what it is called, and It shall be the Temple of the Predicons for more then one reason." " And that reason is?" Prediking asked. OP crossed his arms, looked around the room then said " Because Prediking that is where you will live and watch the human race." Prediking toke a step back in surprise then composing himself he said " I am honored that you trust me this close to the humans, I shall do my best to keep your trust."

With the help of the Autobots it was made in five to six years.

I pull into the parking lot and turn off the engine of my car. Standing near the front door. I walk over to them after getting out of the car and locking the doors.

" Hey Sophie, glad to see that you made it." my friend Ariel said.

" What? You guys were expecting not to?" I asked while looking them each in the eye.

" Well..." My friend Tory starts.

" Well what?" I asked.

" Well, when ever we make plans to go somewhere awesome you usually say stuff like " Oh I have a ton of home work." or " I already have plans." or the ever popular " I don't FEEL well." She says with air quotes.

I roll my eyes at them and say " I don't know which is worse, you guys thinking that I lead a double life, or my brothers being taller then me and bragging about it."

My friends look at me then at each other then back at me. Then Erick steps forward and says " Your parents should have had three girls instead of one girl and two boys."

" Ericka, if my parents had three girls instead then I wouldn't be living the fun filled life that I am today." I said trying to keep a strait face but I couldn't help thinking of my brothers as girls but then the I thought about it the more I began to realize that if they were girls then very little would be different about them, minus the fact that they are a different gender.

" Come on guy lets get going." I said before they could say anything else that might make me think about my brothers being girls.

Inside the pyramid looks even bigger, this is due to the optical allusion that the walls make, the pyramid itself is only twenty stories tall and at the base floor it is just under a mile long by that same measurement wide. With all that space one would think that it would have many levels with many Cybertronian artifacts, right? Wrong! There are no other levels, just the main level . In this main level there tapestries and ancient carvings of the preds ( both fliers and land walkers.) and the thirteen with the creator himself. Primus.

We each make mini circles where we stand and seem stoned at what we see.

" Wow." says June.

" You can say that again." said Jewels.

" Welcome to the Temple of the Predicons." says a deep voice.

We all look to where it came from. At a tapestry near the entrance is standing a big bot with thin wings sprouting out of the back of his back. This is the last of the predicons. This is Prediking.

" I am honored by your being here."

" We are honored to be here and greeted by your highness." I said for the whole group. The reason I responded the way I did is to show respect to Prediking in front of my friends. If I were by myself then we would say " Good day to you." well he would anyway and I would respond " And the same to you your highness."

" Have you come to ask me to tell you stories of the ancient predicons that once ruled Cybertron or have you come to simply observe these works of art that seem to come to life and tell the story better then myself." He said while looking at us and looking regal and kingly.

" Both your highness." I say for the whole group.

He smiles at me then says " Then come those of you that would hear the tails of glorious race known as the Predicons." he then walks to big chair ( it is more like a throne) and sits down.

 **Time jump**

 **Still at The temple of the Predicons.**

All my friends have left having had they're fill of the good stories Prediking has to tell.

I was sweeping up the floor and thing _" How could a place that is only visited like three times a week get so much dust dirt and other stuff get in it?"_ I was so focused on my work that I didn't even notice Prediking walk over to me until he cleared his throat. I looked up and saw that he was looking at the tapestry that was found before the Earth was destroyed. The tapestry depicts a seen where the predicons ( again both fliers and grounders.) are gathered around a giant rock with a bot standing on top of it. This bot is the father of all animal transformers. This bot is Solos Prime.

" What do think he would say?" Prediking asks me.

" He would say that he is relieved that at least one of his children is still alive and functioning." I replied. I didn't know why he was asking me this. I mean sure I had worked there for a couple years but still I was only a human.

" I have a feeling that he would say something along those lines but I also feel that he would say that he was surprised that his last child is a clone of the original." He says with a touch of sadness creeping into his voice.

" May I be so bold as to ask why you have brought this to my attention?" I ask.

He sighs then says " Some times I think it would have been better if I had not been created, or that I had not been the only one created."

" What Skyleenks and Darksteel?" I asked

" Those two have gone to fight the decepticons, they went offline during they're third mission, and so I am all alone." He said.

" Prediking I am sorry for your loss, but it was they're choice to go and fight the decepticons." I said.

He sighs again and says " I know but that still doesn't make me feel like I allowed them to go and kill themselves. Thanks for bringing your friends now it is time for you to be going too."

I look at him one last time before putting my broom in the hidden side closet, then turn around to find him nowhere in sight. " See you tomorrow Prediking. Oh and I hate it when you do that disappearing thing." I said while walking out of the temple and to my car.

The night sky was full of stars and I toke a second to admire them and to wonder which one of the was Cybertron. I got into my car, started up the engine and headed for home.

When I got home I found a bowl of popcorn waiting for me. I decided to snack on it for a little bit then head up to bed. I checked my email, wrought a quick letter to my pen pal then wrought a letter to Blaster saying that if he ever endangered my little brothers life again I would personally destroy all of his music discs. That done and my popcorn bowl half eaten I went up stair into my room that had a cage of 1919 root beer which I made into a bed side lamp right next to my bed. I brushed my teeth, got into my PJ's, turned off my lights and fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

My dreams seemed random and confusing except for one. I was on Cybertron and It looked it had before the war, maybe even before the Autobots and Decepticons became the rulers of the planet. This was the age of the Predicons. I thought to myself _" This place is amazing, but how did I get hear."_ then I saw a familiar form. It was Prediking. I ran over to him. When I reached I said " Prediking what are you doing here, and where is here?" He didn't respond he seemed to be looking at something. That's when I noticed that there were other predicons all around me and they were all looking at something. I looked where they were looking and saw Solos Prime. He was talking to them and saying something. Then he pointed at me and opened his mouth and said, "Sophie get up, Mom and Dad are waiting." I opened my eyes to slits and saw Caleb standing over me. I acted like I was still asleep. He leaned closer to me trying to see if I was awake and that is when I strike. " What you doing I said as I jerked myself up." He yelled and fell on his but. I laugh at him, his cheeks turn red and only makes me laugh even harder.

" That wasn't funny Sophie." he says while getting up and leaving my room.

I get out of bed, and as I close the door I hear another yell as my brother is scared by our dad. I smile and get dress not even remembering the dream I had last night.

 **Authors note ( Short story)**

Sub " Orion what is out there?"

Orion " It is a bot. I am bringing him on board."

Sub " Are you sure that is such a great idea?"

Orion " When I found him he was covered in kelp. I knocked some of it off and found the Autobot sign on him."

Sub " Fine but I still don't like it."

Orion inside Sub " OK, lets see who you are." This bot looked like Hot Rod and Ultra magnus put together. "Hmm, Sub pull up all known Autobots. Lets see, you are Defender. A sentinel of Iacon and the best underwater fighter the Autobots have after Depthcharge."

Sub " So what is he doing all the way out hear?"

Orion " I think we should ask him that when he wakes up, but First. Hey everyone thanks for reading and a special shout out to AlloraStar217 for helping me get this far into my story. You mechs are awesome but I would still like more reviews so please send them in and I will continue on my search. See you next time and you mechs are awesome.

" DARN FLIPPERS!" my little brother Valiant shouted down the hallway.

" It's your own fault for not watching where you place your peds" said Atlas while helping Valiant up.

" Ya well it is not like I can look down all the time without bumping into something or some bot." he replied.

" Val did you trip on your peds again?" I ask from the kitchen table.

" Believe it or not Pioneer, I actually didn't trip over my peds this time. But I did slip on a wet spot on the groaned." he replied.

" Was this wet spot in front of your room?" I asked.

" No, and the funny thing is that I slipped in the hallway and several feet away from my room." he said then added " why would there be a wet spot there when we don't get rain and don't have sprinklers in the house."

" I don't know Val but somebody had better check downstairs to see if we have down there." I said.

" Why downstairs when the floor is wet up here?" asked Atlas.

" Because if we have a leaky pipe up here then we are bound to have some kind of leak down there." I stated.

" _Sometimes I wish that those two would actually pay attention when is teaching us something about how to take care of our house."_ I thought to myself as I got up and started for the front door.

" Where are you going?" Valiant asked.

" To work." I said.

 **Time Jump**

 **Prime Garden.**

Prime garden sounds like it is the best garden on Mars but no ti is not the best garden on Mars nor is it the only garden. The reason why it is called Prime Garden is because Optimus Prime is usually found there, looking at a tree, or listening to the sounds that the trees make when the artificial air blows through them.

I was watering the plants and thinking _" I wounder if Earth was as beautiful as this forest is now. I wish I could have seen it."_ when I noticed a weird shape on the ground next to the artificial river running through the garden. It was shaped like a ped and the way it was face led me to believe that it was heading away from the river. I searched all around but found no other foot prints. Then I started thinking _" Maybe some bot came from the water."_ That's when I started running to the main building.

" Hound!" I shouted.

" What?" he asked running around the corner.

" We need to alert the city guards. I think a Decepticons have gotten into the city via our underground piping system." I said.

Hound's face went ghostly white then he rushed to the emergency video com and said " This is Hound, I have just learned that the Decepticons might have gained access to the city via our underground piping system."

I hold my breath as I wait for Hound to finish. He turns around and says " We are to remain calm and go back to our homes until an all clear has been announced."

" But if there are Decepticons out there shouldn't we head for the bonkers or something?" I ask.

" I don't know, but I think that the bonkers are only for big scale invasions. Now help me close up shop then we will both head for home." he said.

" I will take Pioneer home if she is okay with that." said a voice behind us.

We slowly turn around and find OP standing in the door to the garden.

" Optimus, I didn't know you where here." Hound said stepping forward and gripping OP's hand.

" This was one of the rare chances where I have some free time. But alas it was very short this time. But back to my question, Pioneer may I escort you home?" he asks.

" Of course, I would welcome the extra protection." I said

 **Time Jump**

 **Back at home**

When I got home I went strait to the living room where my family members were sitting in front of the TV watching the news and see that same footprint that I found in the garden. They looked my way and rushed at me.

" Your safe." my mom said as she grabbed me in a fears hug.

" Thank goodness. We were worried


End file.
